Life at the Orphanage
by Faded Smiles
Summary: This story is about the Final Fantasy 8 gang back at the orphanage. This fic mostly focouses on Selphie/Irvine. Please R&R! ^^


Life at the Orphanage  
Ch.1~ What Is This Feeling?  
by: ZidaneGirl64 A.K.A Candy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Final Fantasy 8 characters are owned by Square Soft.  
  
A/N: This story takes place when the gang is in the orphanage. Everyone in the gang is ages seven and eight. This is also my very first Final Fantasy 8 story, so I hope you all like it ^^!  
  
Irvine sat stretched out on a rock, on the beach. The sun was setting and soon the children would have to go in to eat dinner. Matron would never let them play when it got dark out.  
  
Selphie was playing on the beach and was building a sand castle. It was a simple little sand castle with one shell on it and there was a little stick with a piece of sea weed tied around it for a flag. Selphie took the stick and stuck it on top of the sand castle.  
  
"There, finished!", said the little seven year old looking satisfied. All of a sudden a boy with blonde hair stepped on her sand castle! The boy laughed as the little girl began to cry. "Seifer YOU wooined it!" Selphie cried, "I was gonna show it to Matron!". "Hey, we all knew it was a piece of shit to begin with!" smirked the boy.   
  
Irvine stood up and shouted "HEY! THAT WAS WELLY MEAN!" "Oh and what's the stupid little cowboy gonna do about it?!", argued the blonde haired boy.  
  
Before a fight could break out Matron called, "Children time for dinner!". All of the children headed inside. "Irvine!", yelled Selphie before he could go in. "Yes?" said Irvine.  
  
"Ummm...... tanks for sticking up for me! Your a weal friend!" winked Selphie blushing furiously. "No prob.", said the little cowboy also blushing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After dinner the children had to put their plates in the sink. When they were done cleaning up, they had to get washed up and get ready for bed. Then they all went to the nursery (A/N: Where they all sleep.) and went to go undo their beds.  
  
As they all layed down in their bed , Matron came in the room to read them a story. "Matron, what's this story gonna be about?" ,asked Quistis anxiously. "Oooooo I hope its gonna be about a pretty ful princess!" exclaimed Selphie. "Well children this story is going to be about a beautiful princess who falls in love with a handsome prince......... and -" Matron was cut off by Seifer.  
  
" This story is gonna suck!!! I mean we all know how its gonna end. 'And they wived happaliy ever after.' " Seifer said. "Hush Seifer!", yelled Matron. "FINE!!!!!" the boy said very angrily.  
  
Matron had begun the story and when she finished all of the children were soundly asleep. "Good night children. Sweet dreams", said Matron as she tucked them in and kissed them all good night. Then Matron left the room and silently shut the door. It had been a long day.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day the children woke up and herd Seifer taunting Zell about something. "Oooo chicken-wus wet his bed! Bed wetter , bed wetter , bed wetter !!!!" Seifer taunted. Zell began to cry "Shut up Seifer!!!" said the very embarrassed Zell.  
  
Matron ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Children, what's going on!?" exclaimed Matron. "Chicken-wuss wet the bed!!!", laughed Seifer. Zell cried even harder.  
  
"Awww... don't worry Zell, I'll clean the sheets. Its no big deal. Now lets go get cleaned up." said Matron sympathetically. "Okay...... Matron", sniffled Zell as he went to the bathroom to go get cleaned up.  
  
"Everyone go eat break fast except you , Seifer." said Matron. All of the children went to the kitchen except Seifer. "Seifer, what you did wasn't very nice!", said Matron. "So!?", Seifer said. "Seifer you're in time out all day!! Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!!! You will not play at all today!!!" yelled Matron as she slammed the door and locked him in. "Stupid witch!!!", Seifer said angrily.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After breakfast the children went in the living room to play and *ahem* go watch Blue's Clues. "Hey Irvine, wanna play blocks with meeeeee!?" said Selphie blushing slightly. "Sure I'd wuv too!" said Irvine very cheerfully.  
  
Quistis walked up to Squall and said nervously, "Squall you wanna uuuuuuummmmm........ build something outta blocks with me!?" "No", Squall said very stubbornly. "Why not???", Quistis asked. "CAN'T OOO SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO WATCH BLUE'S CLUES!!!!????", yelled Squall. At this, Quistis looked hurt but decided to go play with Zell and Ellone instead.  
  
Selphie and Irvine built a tower out of blocks. "WOW!!! I never ever could've made a tower this big with out your help!", exclaimed Selphie. At this Irvine was speechless and blushed crimson. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After *ahem* Blue's Clues, Squall had decided to go play with Ellone. Squall turned green with envy when he saw Ellone playing with Zell and Quistis. "SIS!, Why are you playing with them and not me!?", Squall said angrily. "Well you were to busy watching Blue's Clues!", said Quistis angrily.  
  
"Well, I never wanted to play with YOU! I wanted to play with Sis!!!", yelled Squall. "Children don't fight!", Ellone said trying to break them up. The two stopped fighting as soon as Ellone said this. Quistis stormed off angrily. "Hmph! What does 'Sis' have that I don't!?" Quistis thought angrily.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Irvine and Selphie were sitting at the beach watching the sunset while they were building a new sand castle. "WOSA! Dis is the bestest sand castle in the whole wide world" Selphie chirped excitedly. Irvine just smiled simply. "Stupid Seifer can't even ruin it!", she said happily.  
  
All of a sudden a wave comes out of nowhere and it ruins their sand castle. Seifer is laughing through the window at Selphie. Selphie started to cry, "Its just not FAIR!!!!!!!". "Aww.... come on Selphie we had fun together all day. Don't let a sand castle ruin it!", Irvine said comforting Selphie.  
  
"Oooo right! We did have fun today!", said Selphie. "Now lets go inside." said Irvine. "Okie dokie!" the girl chimed. Selphie and Irvine walked back to the house hand n' hand.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After Matron told the children a story and left the room the children started to fall asleep. In bed Irvine thought about his day with Selphie. He had felt a strange feeling when he had held her hand. "What is this feeling?" thought the little cowboy. That was Irvine's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? If I get eight reviews or more I'll continue ^^.......... 


End file.
